


sweettalk my heart

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation Kink, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: hongbin had always been prickly, sort of like a cactus, and wonshik was more than willing to get poked by a few hundred needles every now and again.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	sweettalk my heart

“hongbin.”  _02:34_

“text me back, i know you’re awake.”  _02:37_

“text me back or i will call you until you answer your phone.”  _02:40_

“goddammit wonshik, what the fuck do you want? i’m in the middle of a game.”  _02:40_

wonshik let himself smile at hongbin’s response, taking comfort in the knowledge that there was probably some bite behind his words. hongbin had always been prickly, sort of like a cactus, and wonshik was more than willing to get poked by a few hundred needles every now and again. plus he knew hongbin loved him, loved the other members, with every fiber of his being. he just didn’t show it the way people expected him to and there was nothing wrong with that.

their interactions tended to be as enjoyable as they were because of how rude hongbin could be and how oblivious wonshik could be. they balanced each other out.

“what game are you playing?”  _02:41_

“i asked you what you wanted, not to waste my time with small talk. you’re as annoying as ever.”  _02:42_

“you’re as bitchy as ever.”  _02:42_

“just the way you like me, yeah?”  _02:42_

“isn’t it a little early in the day to start flirting?”  _02:43_

“isn’t it a little early in the day to be getting on my fucking nerves? what. do. you. want.”  _02:45_

“come see me, i miss you.”  _02:45_

“aren’t you at your company building?”  _02:46_

“yeah”  _02:46_

“hell no that’s gas and i don’t plan on leaving my house until monday.”  _02:46_

“today is thursday.”  _02:46_

“this conversation is over, goodbye.”  _02:47_

“WAIT dude seriously i miss you a lot pleasr”  _02:47_

“you aren’t gonna fix that typo?”  _02:47_

“i thought you didn’t wanna waste time”  _02:47_

“fuck you.”  _02:50_

“i will give you gas money and take you to lunch tomorrow”  _02:50_

“you have my attention. why do you want me there anyway? you either need head or a hug. or both.”  _02:51_

“both.”  _02:51_

“aw baby, new song not going well? hm? need me to kiss your pretty cock and make it all better?”  _02:52_

that was a sore spot. wonshik had been a producer for years, a lyricist even longer, and a composer since the very beginning. but lately, one fucking song had been giving him so much trouble, had been making him pull his hair and drink three times a week instead of once or twice. it was for a newly debuting girl group and would be their title track, he simply could not afford to fuck up. if he did he would destroy a promising future before it even got the chance to blossom. a month had passed since he’d accepted the assignment and all he had was lyrics and half an instrumental that didn’t fit their concept. wonshik was frustrated and highly disappointed in himself. he was hoping hongbin wouldn’t take stabs at him but again: prickly like a cactus.

“you can be such an asshole sometimes.”  _02:52_

“funny considering how much you like making a mess inside mine.”  _02:52_

“hongbin i really need to see you right now. it’s been a long night, my head is killing me, and i miss you. please”  _02:53_

that’s how hongbin ended up driving to see his best friend at three in the morning, kicking his sneakers off and wiggling his bare toes once he entered his private studio for the first time.

“i can’t believe you still don’t wear socks with your shoes, that’s fucking disgusting-“ wonshik started, stopping when hongbin reached down to put his shoe on again. “i’ll chill.”

“you better, i’ve pitied your ass before but i will leave you here to cry on your own if you don’t calm down. i didn’t have to but i came here to see you. i know i can be a bitch but at least pretend to be grateful.”

“i am grateful, really,” wonshik said, holding his hands out once hongbin shut and locked the door. it didn’t really matter whether it was secure or not considering that no one in their right mind would be wandering around the building at that hour, but they didn’t take risks. that was the only absolute rule in their relationship. “come here please.”

“you look like shit, what time did you come in yesterday?” hongbin stretched as he crossed the room and took the warm hands extended to him, pecking wonshik’s lips briefly before settling in his lap and glancing at all the sheets of paper and empty coffee cups scattered throughout the room.

“seven...” wonshik sighed, tension already fleeing his body as he nuzzled into hongbin’s neck. he smelled like fresh flowers, tulips specifically, and a bit like something sweet. licorice? no, chocolate. he must have eaten some recently. hongbin was known for having a sweet tooth.

“you need to take better care of yourself.” hongbin voiced, knowing his desires would fall upon partially closed ears. wonshik truly did the best he could to meet his own needs but his responsibilities as an idol, as a ceo, were extremely demanding to say the least. it was the reason hongbin hadn’t worked in so long, he needed a break from all the stress. wonshik couldn’t exactly take time off anymore unless he was sick. dangerously high fever unable to walk without help, sick.

“i know.”

“you’re coming home with me once we’re finished.”

“but the song-“

“i wasn’t asking.” hongbin pushed wonshik away gently, sliding those small hands under his shirt and scratching his abs before removing the fabric from his best friend’s chest like it had personally done him wrong. he got down on his knees and started unbuckling wonshik’s belt, never breaking eye contact. “you’re gonna fuck me like a good boy and then we’re gonna go sleep in my bed.”

wonshik knew all too well that arguing with hongbin was a losing game, so he simply nodded in agreement and lifted his hips to let him pull the rest of his clothes off. 

**********

there were many opportunities for wonshik to be selfish in his life. his influence and status could permit him to get away with many things, but the only time he ever fully let himself go was when he and hongbin were together. his best friend almost always let him have whatever he wanted, so he took endlessly. 

“fuck...” hongbin panted, sweat making his curls cling to his forehead. his hands were gripping the armrest of wonshik’s couch so tightly his knuckles were white, the sound of the couch scratching against the stupid floor from the force of wonshik’s thrusts driving him up the wall.

“so warm, you feel so good...” wonshik moaned, blunt nails digging into hongbin’s soft skin as he fucked into him earnestly. the stress of the song and deadlines and contracts and everything else clouding his brain was already forgotten, he was completely focused on hongbin and making sure they both felt good. a large part of indulging his desires meant pleasing hongbin, who did not please easily, so he took pride in the intimate moments they shared.

“in in in hurry up...” hongbin whined, pushing his hips back when wonshik accidentally slipped out. “please god i need you inside me...”

wonshik quickly moved one hand from hongbin’s waist to the tip of his cock so he could push into that burning heat again, both releasing rampant sounds of pleasure as the previous tempo resumed.

“fuck! fuck fuck _fuck_ you’re so good shikkie...such a good boy for me baby...” hongbin gasped, meeting wonshik’s powerful thrusts as he pushed himself up onto trembling hands and knees.

“good? i’m a good boy?” wonshik asked breathlessly.

“so good baby, perfect, the best in the whole world.” hongbin looked over his shoulder and flashed that blinding smile, humming into wonshik’s mouth as he was pulled into a heartbreakingly sweet kiss. hongbin mewled suddenly when wonshik moved him into his lap and started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

_“oh sweet fucking jesus...”_ hongbin rambled, letting wonshik bounce him like a basketball in his lap as he moaned loudly. wonshik was chasing, entirely caught in the moment and wanting nothing more than to make hongbin fall apart. he didn’t even register pulling out and shoving hongbin on his back before slamming into him again, it just happened. a hand on his cheek brought him back into himself.

“did i hurt-“ wonshik started, concern etched onto his face.

“n-no, i’m fine shut up. it’s okay.” hongbin panted, rubbing his thumb over the swell of wonshik’s cheek.

“what?”

“it’s okay, you can let yourself go. i want you to use me until you feel better, that’s what i’m here for.”

“hongbin...”

“fuck me like you mean it or get off of me.” hongbin said, getting wonshik to move because he was more used to the snappy attitude than the comforting affection. hongbin’s mouth fell open around a silent moan as wonshik pinned his knees to his chest and the sound of his best friend’s hips connecting with his ass filled the soundproof room. getting the wonshik to indulge was simple, getting him to throw caution to the wind always took a little bit of effort.

“you’re gonna cum-god-and then you’re gonna use that smart mouth of yours to suck me off.” wonshik finally spoke after what seemed like an endless silence.

“aw...is that what you think is gonna happen? hm?” hongbin questioned, giggling softly before gasping when one of wonshik’s large hands encircled his throat. “do it i fucking _dare you.”_

“want it? want me to choke you like the slut you are, hongbin?” wonshik growled as if it pained him.

“pussy.” hongbin spat, spine arching and hands flying up to hold wonshik’s wrist as he squeezed the sides of his neck with the perfect amount of pressure. the lack of oxygen combined with his best friend’s powerful thrusts made his toes curl as he held on for dear life. he was so close, just a little more and hongbin would go tumbling over the edge.

“done already? you usually fight a little harder than that,” wonshik said after releasing hongbin’s neck, enjoying the raggedness of his first inhale, loving the way he clenched around his cock.

“you talk too much...” hongbin moaned, a single tear rolling down his cheek as wonshik began pumping his cock again. “just make me cum already i’m g-getting bored.”

“are you close?”

_“yes!”_ hongbin groaned in frustration, face getting hot as wonshik smiled down at him. two flicks of wonshik’s wrist later and hongbin was cursing as he spilled over his best friend’s fist and trembled like he’d been electrocuted with a live wire. 

wonshik opened his mouth ask if hongbin was okay when he was suddenly shoved off but the only thing that came out was a low moan as hongbin swallowed his cock down to the base in one go, breath still uneven from the force of his orgasm.

“something wrong with your hips?” hongbin asked once he pulled off, yanking wonshik by his thighs so he was flat on his back.

“no.” wonshik responded, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“then use them,” hongbin said as he quickly pulled his curly hair into a ponytail. “if you want to cum in my mouth you’re gonna fuck my throat like a good boy. understand?”

“y-yeah i understand-AH!” wonshik cried out as hongbin swallowed him down again, letting his hips thrust up into the warmth of his best friend’s mouth. he was gentle at first but wonshik could tell from the way hongbin was staring up at him that he was getting impatient, so he grabbed hongbin’s ponytail and held him down as he roughly fucked his throat.

it didn’t take long for hongbin to start crying or for wonshik to start chanting his name like a mantra. hongbin swallowed around wonshik’s cock once and he came with a shout, sitting up suddenly and holding hongbin’s head down until he was done filling his mouth.

hongbin coughed roughly as he pulled off, some of wonshik’s cum dripping down his chin as he tried to catch his breath. he hissed softly when wonshik pulled him into his lap, shoving lightly at his chest.

“for fucks sakes wonshik you always do this when we finish,” hongbin groaned hoarsely. “let me go-“

“stop,” wonshik spoke softly, making hongbin look into his eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. when he began to pull away hongbin grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer, returning the kiss as wonshik rubbed circles into his lower back.

hongbin wasn’t the greatest at words after sex. he and his best friend had organized their arrangement a long time ago and he still didn’t know how to express his emotions after being so close with wonshik. things were personal for both of them. wonshik could barely stop himself from saying the words ‘i love you’ and hongbin could barely stop himself from saying the words ‘i need you’ so they usually touched in one way or another to get their points across.

“thank you...” wonshik mumbled, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down hongbin’s jaw and lick up the cum that he hadn’t swallowed earlier.

“for what?” hongbin asked, running his fingers through wonshik’s hair and shivering when he started biting and sucking at the sensitive part of his neck. he was up to something but for once hongbin was too exhausted to ask about it. or care.

“everything,” wonshik stated simply.

“i don’t know what ‘everything’ means, baby.” hongbin leaned his head to the side, giving wonshik easy access which he greedily accepted. “you’ll need to be a little more specific.”

wonshik was quiet for a while, focused on marking hongbin’s neck which was okay because he wasn’t working at the time and trying to get him hard again which took less than five minutes. hongbin didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he opened them and was staring at the ceiling.

“well,” wonshik started, pushing hongbin’s thighs apart. “texting me back because i know part of you didn’t want to, being yourself, telling me things i need to hear, driving to see me at three in the morning just because i’m under a lot of stress, helping me forget said stress, letting me take as much as i want, the list goes on and on.”

“you don’t have to thank me for any of that.” hongbin spoke softly, finally meeting wonshik’s eyes. “can i ask what you’re doing now?”

“yes i do! and i’m focusing on you for a little while, is that okay?”

hongbin blushed softly, not breaking eye contact no matter how badly he wanted to. they were walking on the edge of vulnerable and for once hongbin was kind of okay with it. probably because he was tired.

“sure, whatever, that’s fine. do what you want.” hongbin shrugged nonchalantly, watching wonshik take his time leaving deeper marks on the inside of his thighs before kissing his entrance softly.

“who knew you could be such a tease? you’ve kept me waiting quite a while now.” hongbin hummed, biting his lip as wonshik’s tongue laved over the soft ring of muscle. his cock twitched against his tummy as wonshik spread him further, skin tingling wherever his best friend’s mouth touched.

“not my fault you’re so needy.” wonshik chuckled, sucking softly on hongbin’s rim before easily slipping his tongue inside of him.

“i’m not _needy-_ ” hongbin gasped, fingers tangling in wonshik’s hair as a shiver ran up his spine.

“you’re not?” wonshik asked after removing his tongue so slowly hongbin felt an urge to kick him in the side of his face.

“no.” hongbin responded.

“that’s funny because you’re clenching around nothing and i’ve barely touched you yet,” wonshik noted, smiling as hongbin glared at him.

“if your idea of focusing on me is pissing me off you’re doing a great job.”

“i’m distracting you.”

“distracting me from what?” hongbin asked, a broken moan suddenly falling from his lips as wonshik pushed two slick fingers inside of him. the stretch burned slightly because he was sensitive but hongbin barely noticed it, could only focus on wonshik brushing over his prostate.

“you _motherfucker..._ ” hongbin whined softly, huffing in frustration as wonshik pinned his hips down on the couch.

“you have such a dirty mouth, hongbin.” wonshik spread his fingers and pressed deeper, continuing to move at a snail’s pace. “even after getting your throat fucked you’re still snappy.”

“m-make me be quiet then...” hongbin pulled wonshik down so their foreheads were touching, panting softly as his thighs trembled. “i wanna cum.”

“you wanna cum?” wonshik cooed softly. 

“yeah.” hongbin gasped.

“you want me to shut you up?”

“yes.”

“ask nicely.”

_“pretty please.”_

hongbin’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as his best friend began fucking him hard and fast with his thick fingers and the hand pinning him down moved to squeeze the sides of his neck with that perfect amount of pressure again. hongbin released incoherent sounds of pleasure every once in a while as he held onto wonshik, tears rolling down his warm cheeks and shaky breaths crossing his lips when wonshik permitted him to have air. wonshik always took him to the height of his tolerance, right up to the point that the urge to tap twice and express that he needed air was about to wash over hongbin and then he would let go, making hongbin’s heart race from the thrill of having his breath controlled by someone else before doing it all over again.

for a long time, hongbin felt like he was floating. then wonshik started massaging his prostate and whispering sweet little nothings in the voice he reserved only for him and then hongbin was falling into his orgasm as he came untouched between them.

“hey...” hongbin spoke once he finally caught his breath.

“what’s up?” wonshik asked, taking a break from cleaning hongbin up and going in for a kiss which the younger dodged.

“hell no, brush your teeth first.”

“but-“

“i will bite you.” hongbin deadpanned.

“fine, what did you wanna tell me?” wonshik pouted cutely.

“i fucking forgot, that’s rich.”

“hm...did i fuck you too good? am i gonna need to drive us to your place?”

“keep playing with me.”

“i’m not playing with you but i can if you want-nevermind.”

“that’s what i thought.”

**********

“wonshik.”

“mh..?” the older boy jerked awake, sitting up way too quickly. the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

“i told you to go get in my bed, what the hell are you doing on the couch?” hongbin asked, drying his wet hair with his favorite green towel.

“waiting for you,” wonshik mumbled, latching onto hongbin like a koala and ignoring the younger’s complaints.

“did you take the day off like i told you to?” hongbin tossed his towel on the bar in the bathroom and turned the light off before going to his bedroom, wonshik damn near stepping on the back of his feet with how close he was.

“mhm.”

“good, lay down.”

“not without you.”

“why are you being so difficult?” hongbin sighed before forcing wonshik to sit on the edge of his bed. “stay. here.”

“but-“

“no.”

“i just-“

“wonshik, you’re too old for this! you’re older than me. seriously.”

“i just want you to stay with me.” wonshik frowned, hongbin’s heart aching at the sight.

“i’m not going anywhere, baby. the sooner you let me do what i need to do the sooner we can sleep, yeah?” hongbin leaned down, cupping wonshik’s cheeks gently.

“yeah...” wonshik agreed, relaxing once hongbin finally kissed him.

wonshik jerked awake again fifteen minutes later to the feeling of hongbin’s bed jolting beneath him and his best friend smiled softly at his expression.

“did i scare you?” hongbin whispered, trying not to laugh as he wiggled beneath his comforter.

“you’re mean...” wonshik responded, wrapping an arm around hongbin’s waist as they stared at each other. hongbin hummed as their legs tangled together.

“i remember what i wanted to tell you earlier.”

“yeah?”

“mhm.”

“tell me.” wonshik said tiredly, pulling hongbin closer to his chest. “please.”

hongbin’s smile fell away suddenly and he looked very young for a moment. wonshik wanted to know whatever it was even more than before.

“do you love me?” hongbin asked.

“i do.” wonshik responded.

“how much?”

“enough to do anything you ask of me.”

“like take one of your sick days even though you don’t really have any?”

“exactly.” wonshik hummed, pressing a kiss to hongbin’s palm when he reached over to card his fingers through his hair.

“this is the part where it gets serious.”

“okay.”

“i mean it.”

“bin, please.”

“ask me if i love you.” hongbin sounded nervous but he didn’t take it back, staring into wonshik’s eyes as he played in his hair. “yes i’m sure, ask me.”

“do you love me?” wonshik asked, voice nothing more than a whisper. he knew hongbin could be mean but he was rarely cruel so unless he was making a really shitty joke wonshik had no concept of what was happening.

“i do.” hongbin responded.

“is this a joke?” wonshik asked incredulously.

“no, i mean it.”

“you love me?”

“i love you.”

“how much?”

“you’ve loved me for five years i’ve loved you for five months it is beyond unfair to ask me something like that.”

“how is it unfair?! you asked me the same question!”

“it just is!”

“you’re going to make me _scream_ hongbin. i mean it. this isn’t funny.”

“i’m not trying to be funny i’m trying to tell you i love you, dumbass.” hongbin yawned, tugging wonshik’s hair just because he could. “conversation over, go to sleep.”

“hold on a minute-“

“i don’t think i will, i’m tired.” hongbin smiled, closing his eyes.

“hongbin.”

“wonshik! please shut up.”

“bin, seriously. i want to talk more.”

“we will talk when we wake up, go to sleep baby. i know you’re tired.”

“fine,” wonshik grumbled, closing his eyes.

“say it...” hongbin whispered after a long silence.

“say what?” wonshik murmured, hand tightening on hongbin’s waist.

“don’t be difficult...you always say it before we fall asleep...”

“i always say...oh! i remember..”

“i’m not getting any younger..”

“i love you.”

“i love you too.”


End file.
